As my diary became a hit
by Camila Ling
Summary: Sakura is a girl of 14 years is a teenager as any. Another day, his diary is read aloud in class, and sent to a Publisher. Suddenly, his diary becomes a great success! At night pro day, her life turns upside down: festivals, interviews and harassment from fans! The more the better for her is Sasori, the cat of the college kid and begins to look for her finally.
1. Chapter 1

As my diary became a hit.

This story is based on a book in which I loved very much, hope you like the idea.

Chapter 1: dream or reality?

-THIRTY SECONDS! Thirty seconds to get into the air, folks.

I I grubbed, looking for a comfortable position, it was expected that a TV show offers a comfortable chair for your guests. I mean, some celebrities of the world has sat here in this Chair and I bet that none of them managed to feel well accommodated.

-Show your teeth! – Tsunade put himself well near my face for a final inspection. Tsunade was my media Wizard. The ads describing their qualities, said that she was able to help us "Shine on TV". I was its newest client, and perhaps his greatest failure.

– Come on Sakura, joy, and the mouth opens soon!

I showed my teeth on her, but she wasn't going to find anything even, because of anxiety, not eaten anything since early, the day had started out as always, you know, you know, waking up, showering ... Two hairdressers packing up my hair. A makeup artist taking care of my face, a professional stylist preparing my costumes.

No it was not a normal breakfast, not really.

The guy screams at the door

-Ten seconds!

-Lift the Chin, Sakura, stop looking down. You are littering has the hair – Tsunade whispered. -Breathe as I have taught!

Ta for the first time, my appearance was very, very good, my pink hair was shoulder length, and was not dry or with matches, my green eyes were seconded by the purple shadow applied by makeup artist, my body of the little girl had been camouflaged by a gorgeous blue dress.

At the time, tried some breathing methods that she promised that it would not let me faint in front of twenty million viewers.

-Cameras ... recording! The words echoed by the Studio. The audience started to applaud and television from the corner of the room where I expected suddenly brightened. Kurenai live! Appeared on the screen. Yes herself – Kurenai, the largest Queen interview programmers, came on stage.

-My guest today, for sure, don't need many presentations – said Kurenai. -If you have a teenage daughter, she probably pretended to be sick today to skip school and watch this program.

Tsunade put his hands on my shoulders, being careful not to touch the hair that those two hairdressers sweat to tidy up, and made me a quick massage.

-Sakura, relax! Think of something that makes you smile! Think Billie Joe! -She said.

Oh, Billie Joe, Billie Joe, Billie Joe, I love it. This should make me smile, right? But nothing I thought something disturbing. And if nothing Billie Joe was at home resting after a whole night of show and festivities, and power on the TV, falling unintentionally in the program and now it was me watching? (almost impossible ...almost). What I was doing there? I should be in writing boring class, passing to tickets and Sasori, Tenten sighing by and cluttering with Naruto and his new friend Sasuke. And if the mad and crazy to Shizune took a mini TV teacher for luggage and the whole class had me watching ...

-Sakura Haruno making his debut on national network TV in Kurenai live!

Everything well. I'm in the air. Stir the legs: left, right, left. Walk up the steps to the stage. Remember the guidelines of Tsunade.

I tried to establish visual contact with the audience as best I could, taking into account all those lights that shone directly into my eyes. Smiles for the first girl that I could see in the front row. It was ten times more attractive than me. And, Oh my God! She started waving to me and cry.

Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God.

Everything well. This is the point where my mother wakes me up, shouting, of my fantasies of being famous, right?

No, this time it is not fantasy. This really happening to me. I know, I know, thank you, you loved my book.

I myself was surprised to take the "witch-boy" in the first place.

I Am Sakura Haruno. The best-selling author of the year.


	2. Chapter 2: First of all: Part I

**Chapter 2: First of all: Part I**

**Hello, thank you for your state their opinions, seriously! I try to do my best stop have fewer errors. I hope they continue accompanying! Well let's go to the next chapter.**

**Quick test:**

**Question: How is that a girl totally normal, which is replaced by scraping away in writing, it becomes a writer of success the brink of an attack of nerves in Kurenai live?**

**Answer: **It all started one evening last autumn. I and Tenten, my best friend, we were in my room, as always. We didn't do what we are doing very well. Our nails.

Sitting on the bed, I took the brush and painted nails, using magazine to rest your toes while one.

- Five hundred teenagers surveyed, eighty -four percent cited lip gloss as one of the three most important items to have in case you get lost in a desert island - Tenten read in one of the magazines. -Who invents this kind of crap? – She threw the magazine away.

- HEY, be careful – I told you so. The other afternoon.

- Drugs blurred – said Tenten, examining the hand. - Thumb taking two.

**- **Look at the Tiffany - I outlined for the magazine that supported my new nails UhLaLavanda. - As is humanly possible someone have this appearance?

– It is not humanly possible - said Tenten, perfecting in intonation. -Tiffany is a montage. It is the result of careful lighting and a year of our counters in makeup and skin creams. In addition, professionals spend hours on computers of a zillion dollars covering your pimples and skin blemishes. And look to her, there is probably more silicone co her body than a plastic Barbie.

-Yeah, Yah, even with all this, I never would be beautiful enough for Sasori realize that I exist - I myself fall into bed. Without response. I sighed loudly, to increase the dramatic effect he he.

-Oh, Sakura leaves to be silly, its appearance is great. However their standards are unrealistic and superficial. Now play this magazine aside – said Tenten. I saw that she noticed the Orange reminder I pasted in my mirror and say Writing for Tuesday! Tenten turned to me and said.

- Hey, what is the theme of his writing?

- Hmmm, I know not,then i see what I do.

I breathed the enamel of my nails. I didn't want to think about writing at that time. And it wasn't only because had not yet written anything, but also because Karin did that matter to me.

And today the Karin gave me a "demonstration of friendship".

I was entering the class when she appeared behind me, with her friends.

Karin me measured from top to bottom and rolled his eyes.

-Beautiful clothes ...-She said-for those who are color blind.

And his friends began to laugh.

Tried looking for them with a smile of great type thing bitch, it doesn't bother me.

-What are you looking at? – Karin asked me. -Will face.

I quivered everything well, let's think about another thing now. I returned to my magazine.

-See this, my thigh is larger than her waist – I mumbled, looking for one of the models. It already was an exaggeration. If I had a complaint, was compared to my body, but look at all the women at least once in a lifetime has already complained of being fat, all!

Well, all but the Tenten.

- With the look. - If you are unable to compare with each model of these journals, i have to take a drastic measure. Say "he's waving at us magazines "With a stroke only she took all my magazines and threw them in the trash.

-Hey! I have not read the article on Tiffany's secret to have soft lips and full! – Complained!

Tenten grabbed his backpack and your new Notebook. She now had two – that's right, two. The new resulting was a gift of the guilt of her mother, because the anniversary of Tenten fell in the month of the father. Tenten divides his time between New York City and the father's House in this suburb where I live, but to the North.

We take the train to go to the city. Is there living mother and her stepfather, and month Yes, and month not, is where Tenten also lives. A month in the suburb, a month in the city. So is her life. We live too far away to she came here in months along with the mother, so that hardly see it when in the city, so glad when she comes to stay with her father!

Unless at that time. It was getting boring.

Once again, you've already started making your writing? -Tenten asked me, grabbing the Orange reminder. -Tuesday is tomorrow you know?

-Well, no – I confessed. – But don't worry. I'll write something ... So find out what the secret of Tiffany to have lips soft and full. I'll even tell the secret to you.

Tenten stick the reminder on my forehead.

-I don't even want to know, "she said. -Need to go though. You want to use my new notebook? It has some cool fonts.

– Thank You! – I thanked, picking up the computer.

Tenten had so much luck. I had to fight with Ino my older sister, to use our computer Jurassic.

-If you want to send me your essay by email later. I can print it on my new color laser printer-Tenten said. -You earn some more points for presentation.

Hate to write for the school. Writing to a teacher takes away all the fun of the thing, because you can not express themselves in truth. Try to be original? HAHA. Purpose of a teacher is to fix as many essays as you can without having to think.

Originality does away with the schema. After you have the whole monotonously with almost we are obliged to organize things: introduction, development, conclusion, bibliography according to the standards, which boring it!

But as I am a good student of the College Konoha, I wrote all that the Teacher wanted to read, and delivered on time right. And then went home to write my daily. What I did almost every day, one thing I love to do, when it's for myself. When he says about at my emotions. And instead of using notebooks that seemed to ask READ ME, I write secretly in notebooks in common with math tags '' and history on the cover. My sister does not open nor the schedules of school, so I know that my day will be read only by me.

I thought the whole text node we had to write a dissertation about something that we do to change the world, um let me see, we could have longer intervals between lessons would change the world because we had more time to go up to the cabinets change books, and so we need not carry 30 pounds of books in my backpack every single day, and this would give a better posture, something good to health.

My idea was brilliant, because there was a comment that Ms. Anko was dating Mr. Kakashi, who taught health. So she could confide to him that one of the students thought it so important that lessons had you written an essay about them. Two inspiring teachers together with his students. That romantic. Argh

FINISHED.

Yelled. On the side I heard the voice of my sister.

-Shut up, wanting to sleep here!

– Shut up you idiot.

-You want me to go there.-I think she was ready to come in my room.

-Ino his beast, I Come just with you.

The living room my mom shouted.

-Gives to its stop shouting, and if you fight, you will see what happens with the two. -Both were quiet.

Lesson of the House made, arrives. Great. I could go back to my diary. I started to close the Notebook, but then realized the new program installed on your computer to Tenten. It was one that was making the text look that had been written by gel pen. I'm addicted to gel pen. And could become a highly flawed technology. I would enter my notes, and print them and then could paste them in journal, for an effect ... different.

Very well, about what I would write?...


End file.
